epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystical Trixter/Dragonsblood23 vs. "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Trixter's Semi Surfaced Rap Battles
Oh, yes. Unless you count my crossover with Avvy, it has been over half a year since our last meeting with Semi Surfaced, it's high time we fix this. What better way to fix this than a silly little battle like this? I really dunno much else to say. Intro Ye, doing beats now. Thx to Cyan for finding. Start at like :15. TRIXTER'S SEMI SURFACED RAP BATTLES VERSUS BEGIN Macho Man (0:24) (Oooh Yeah!) The madness is running wild as Macho Man steps into the ring! I'll pin Dragon and win championship faster than I did against Sting! On a site of horsefuckers and trolls you're still taking all the sass, So don't get mad when I Connect a leg drop to your scaly ass! I got that manly rasp while you're reading lady raps right off the script I'll drop a punk Blood six feet under like it's a Tale from the Cript!. This ain't some fanfic fight, so get ready for the Smackdown, son, You think you can go three rounds with me? You never get past Round One! Dragonsblood23 (0:47) (Awww Yeah!) Dragon's Rap Battling today to see whose "yeah" makes a better claim, And I've got with me a joke jock who's only "Savage" in his name! Been spitting bars 3 years now, you made one album and retired, So I'm not gonna let you beat me like one of your little league tires! I play you like a Banjo, man, put the Jiggy Pieces together here, On the Strong to Weak scale, the bottom is your acting career! Hit me with your best shot, Poffo, I'll beat you down fair and square, Because I spit hot fire, and you've been known to lose to a Flair. Macho Man (1:07) I snap into Slim Jims hotter than the little wisps this lizard coughs With your pissy parodies and fictions it's more than insect legs you're ripping off! Ya got barbaric bars, Eric, flow goes slower than your worst foe; a sloth, Can't Craft a good first verse as Mine, and I'm gonna take it up a Notch! I steal and end an Ultimate Show, when you can't finish your Ultra Story, I beat you on the mic worse than your fantasies of beating Tori! Speaking of defeat, lemme boil Dragon's blood more before he tries to boast; What's it say about you when you lose to the guys the wiki hates the most? Dragon (1:27) I wood make a tree joke, but that might just come crashing down, Heard your ex wife managed you, did she also pick out that gown? You naysay other guys flamboyant ways? Like your fashion has a say. But hey, just sayin, people think it's okay if everyone's gay nowadays. All this talk about "To Be A Man", but you never let a feud die I leave before a fight breaks out, see I'm not that much of a rude guy. You've failed two diss tracks, like your sport, we know your talent's a fake-out. Beating you's nothing new, you aren't the first Meatheaded prick I've taken out. Outro & Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TRIXTER'S SEMI (AWW) SURFACED (OHH) RAP BATTLES (YEAH!) Who won? Randy Savage Dragon Hints??? :0 hintforsemisurfaced3.jpg hintforsemisurfaced4.jpg hintforsemisurfaced2.jpg hintforsemisurfaced5.jpg hintforsemisurfaced.jpg Category:Blog posts